happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Items
Special Items are objects that are available in the level editor which differ from regular shapes. They are all hand-drawn to resemble actual things, unlike the shapes. They also have a special characteristic/purpose that sets them apart from regular objects. Building Blocks 'I-beam' The I-beam is a red rectangular girder with a very high density. Its width and height can be slightly altered, and it can be fixed or non-fixed. 'Log' The log is very similar to the I-beam, and shares almost all characteristics with it, except that the log is breakable while the I-beam is not. The log is also lighter than the I-beam. Hazards Hazards are objects intended to cause harm to the player. They are usually placed in levels to increase challenge and fun, or, simply for humor. 'Landmine' The landmine is a small, thin object which causes an explosion when its red button is touched. The explosion can kill a character when it occurs close to them. Although it is a particularly deadly harzard, it is not considered very threatening due to its easily-avoidable size and the fact that it dissappears after it is used once, unlike other harzards. 'Harpoon Gun' The harpoon gun is a gray, metallic base with a harpoon-shooting device mounted onto it. It targets characters, and fires when you get close enough. A harpoon to the head instantly kills you, even if it doesn't dicappitate your character. You can toggle "anchor" on and off. Anchoring determines whether the harpoon remains attached to the base with a rope when fired, or whether it simply flies free of the base. 'Spike Set' The spike set is one of the more common hazards. When a player falls onto the spikes, they get stuck or gored. If a character's head touches a spike, much like with the harpoon, they are instantly killed. You can determine how many spikes the set has (from 20 to 150) or whether it is fixed or not. The spike set is capable of being jointed to other objects, which is rare for special items. 'Wrecking Ball' The wrecking ball is a giant black ball swining on a rope that causes a huge force to be exerted upon objects it touches. The length of the wrecking ball's rope can be altered. Try to avoid the wrecking ball, because it will wreck your shit. Movement 'Spring Platform' The spring platform is a fixed platform which sends objects resting on top of it into the air after being pressed. One may set a timed interval to which the sping platform will fire after. If an object gets stuck between the spring platform and its base, the whole thing may be fucked and stop working until the object gets out of there. 'Fan' The fan blows objects in whatever it faces, and has enough force to tear characters apart at its base. There is a glitch that allows one to negate the blowing effect. 'Boost' Boosts are the most simple, and most common movement items. They simple move things in whatever direction their arrows point. Their length can be edited, and their force can be increased by piling one on top of another. Characters Characters are non-playable ragdolls that can be placed in levels as interactive or non-interactive. They gore and scream just like the regular characters, except there can be more than one in a level and you don't control them. Currently, every playable character is included as an NPC (non-player character), with the Irresponsible Dad's son and the Moped Couple's man and woman all considered separate characters. There are very many options for characters, including the joints of the character's limbs, whether or not the character is reversed, whether they are sleeping or not, and if they are interactive or not. They can also hold their pose, instead of simply going limp. Submissions for NPCs were opened as soon as the regular NPCs became available. So far, no user-submitted NPC has been added to the level editor, and Jim has not commented on whether or not there will be any more NPCs. Buildings Buildings a very large, rectangular objects which are mostly used as walls and scenery in levels. They have no special properties, other than being freaking huge. The amount of floors and the wdith of each floor can be changed. There are two building designs, which seem to fit in with the "city" backdrop in the level editor. Miscellaneous The final category of special items is Miscellaneous. This includes any object which does not fit into any other category. Breakable objects include the glass, dinner table, chair, bottle, television, boombox and van. There is also a meteor, which functions as a gigantic circle with a huge density. Also, there's a soccer ball, which is like a small, bouncy circle. 'Glass Panel' The glass panel is a breakable object added to the editor on March 30th, 2011. It is a rectangular object, similar to the shape of the building blocks, but smaller. It has a somewhat low opacity, and can break into multiple shards when hit. The resistance to breaking can be set from 1 to 10, with 1 being the weakest and 10 being the strongest. The glass shards are capable of stabbing in the same way that spikes and harpoons do, but this can be turned off. Finish Line The finish line is the final special object. When one crosses a finish line, the level is completed and your time is given, along with other options such as choosing a level rating, replaying the level, going to the main menu, or saving a replay. The finish line is required in all levels, and you can't save a level without it.